Blue Comets In A Night Sky
by sonicXblossomfan
Summary: An amnesic earth pony befriends Twilight Sparkle, as his memory returns during the FiM arc, will she accept his past or reject him for who he is? Soon to contain a Love Triangle!
1. Chapter 1: It Begins With A Colt

**SXB: Howdy all! I'm back with a new story. I saw a SonicXTwilight Sparkle image and couldn't resist. Enjoy! Chapter 5 of A Shadowed Heart is coming soon!**

**Silver: sonicXblossomfan doesn't own Sonic and Co. (SEGA does) Nor does he own MLP: FiM. (Hasbro, Hub, and Lauren Faust do) If he did, this would be cannon.**

* * *

_'Ugh… where am I? Who am I?'_ a cobalt blue earth pony stood up and shook his head. He knocked a small amount of his mane off his face. _'I better find a city.' _The colt looked behind him to see a castle in the distance. _'Well, that seems like a good place to start. Here we go, blast away!' _The colt took off at a gallop.

The large white unicorn yawned audibly. He was Lieutenant of the Royal Guard. His name was Shining Armor. He blinked and looked down the path to see a blue blur moving quickly to the gates.

"Halt!" Shining Armor called. The blur stopped abruptly to reveal a young blue earth pony.

_'He can't be much older than Twily.'_

"State your business in Canterlot." Shining Armor said. The colt tapped his head.

"Well, I don't know. I have no memory. I was hoping that I could find some answers." Shining Armor was surprised; amnesia was rare among ponies, if not unheard of.

"Come with me, Princess Celestia will want to see you."

"Cool."

* * *

Princess Celestia was half asleep when Shining Armor and the blue colt burst into the throne room.

"Princess Celestia; this pony has no memory. I thought you would want to meet him for yourself." Celestia stepped down off her slightly raised platform. She stood in front of the blue colt.

"Greetings, I am Princess Celestia." She said offering her right hoof. Normally people would kiss it to show respect. She was pleasantly surprised when gave her a high-hoof.

"Nice to meet you, Princess! I'd say my name, but as it stands, I don't have one! Hahahaha!" The colt's laugher was infectious, soon Celestia and Shining were laughing as well.

"Princess I—BBBFF! What are you doing here? Oh…. And who is this?" asked a purple unicorn asked, blushing when the colt looked at her. The unicorn was lavender with a dark purple mane that had two lighter purple streaks, her tail mirrored this. The colt looked into her purple eyes; he suddenly realized he was getting lost in them. The unicorn was getting lost in his emerald green eyes as well.

"Twilight? Are you oaky?" Shining Armor asked. Twilight shook her head.

"Yeah." She turned to the colt. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, what's yours?"

"I dunno." He said smiling. Twilight giggled.

"Twilight, I called you here to give you a book, but I have decided to give you another task as well. I want you to study amnesia. This colt is a perfect specimen. Would you be so willing?" Celestia asked.

"Sure, why not? But I'll need a name…" The colt said.

"Blue Comet?" Shining Armor suggested.  
"Yeah, yeah! I love it! Blue Comet it is!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Dream Of Blue Comets

Blue Comet and Twilight sat in the library she called home. Twilight was nose deep in a book on magic.

"Bogus." Twilight looked up to see Blue even deeper in a Daring Do book. "Life force flows in a circle, not some line that can be used like floss." Twilight looked at Blue Comet.

"How do you know that?" Blue blinked.

"I guess I just remembered it." Twilight looked at the cobalt blue earth pony. He wasn't much taller than her, with emerald green eyes. His navy blue mane was just barely in his face; his tail was the same color, along with being a little scraggly. He wore white cloth shoes on his fore hooves, red running shoes on his rear hooves.

"Are you okay?" Twilight blushed when she realized she had been staring.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare!" Twilight said. Blue Comet laughed.

"It's cool, I mean I stare at you sometimes—did I just say that aloud?" Blue Comet sweat dropped. Twilight giggled, blushed and scooted closer to the amnesia stricken pony. The two teenage ponies leaned closer and closer, their eyes slowly closing, as they puckered their lips, about to kiss.

"TWILIGHT, I'M BACK—Who's this? Am I interrupting something?" asked a small purple dragon with green scales on his head, back, and stomach. He was carrying a grocery bag and looking at the two ponies. Blue Comet stood up and offered his hoof to the unicorn next to him.

"I have **no** idea what came over me, I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course, Blue. Spike, this is Blue Comet. He has amnesia; he's staying with us for a while so I can study amnesia." Spike nodded. Blue stuck out his hoof to the young dragon, who shook it.

"So, was I interrupting?" Spike asked looking at the two ponies. The ponies in question blushed.

"No, our hormones just got the better of us. That's all." Twilight said. "Did you get what I asked for?" Spike nodded.

"Yeah, I got the book; 'Amnesia; An Issue Best Forgotten.'" Spike groaned at the title, Blue broke into hysterical laughter, and Twilight didn't get it.

* * *

Twilight looked at the clock and saw it was midnight. She glanced over to Spike's bed, he was fast asleep. She walked to the balcony, remembering the dream she had just had.

_*Twilight's dream*_

Twilight was standing with her mother, father, and brother.

"Are you sure about this, Twily?" Shining Armor asked. Twilight nodded, veil falling into her face.

"Yes, I've never been surer of anything in my life." Her parents smiled. Twilight walked down the aisle, her father next to her the whole way. The ceremony went by in a flash. The next thing she remembered clearly was Celestia saying; "You may now kiss the bride." Her veil was lifted by a hoof, meaning she was either marrying an earth pony or a Pegasus. Twilight stopped breathing when she saw who she was marrying, it was Blue Comet! Twilight's heart beat faster as they leaned-

_*Dream end*_

Twilight sighed quietly.

"I can't be falling for Blue Comet. It's too soon for that..."

"You say my name, Twi?" Twilight turned around and jumped when she saw Blue Comet standing right behind her.

"How long have you been there for?"

"A few nanoseconds." Blue lied. He had heard Twilight talking to herself. Twilight sighed in relief.

"Blue, I don't think I can sleep, can I sleep in your bed with you?" Blue stiffened at the request.

"I-i guess."


	3. Chapter 3: I Think They Like Me

**SXB: Alright, TatlTails. You had a point with the romance. So I tweaked Twilight's line is Chapter Two, but the hormones-kiss thing; that can actually happen. And to answer invaderASH247, all the previous chapters and this one is pre- Episode One. Next chapter will start chapter one, which will be slightly different. Enjoy everypony! Also, neither of the names for Twi's parent are OC…. At least I think they aren't…. oh well.  
**

**Silver: sonicXblossomfan doesn't claim any right to Sonic or MLP: FiM.**

* * *

Blue Comet looked up from his book as Twilight and Spike walked past.

"What's up guys?" Blue asked.

"My parents are coming to visit, if they come here while Spike and I are in the spell room can you get the door?" Twilight asked.

"No prob!" Blue said, smiling. Twilight thanked the blue colt and went into the spell room with Spike.

*1 hour later*

Blue Comet fell out bed when he heard the knocking at the door.

"COMING!" Blue opened the door to find a pair of unicorns he'd never met. The female was practically a lighter colored carbon-copy of Twilight, rather Twilight was a darker colored carbon-copy of this mare for it was Twilight's mom; Star Sparkle. Blue was suddenly thrown against the wall by blue magic, assumedly coming for the other unicorn. This was obviously Twilight's father; Night Light.

"Who in the hoof are you?" Night asked.

"Blue. Blue Comet." Night looked to Star.

"Where is our daughter and what have you done to her?" Star demanded.

"Well, Twi's in the spell room with Spike, and helped her study magic and amnesia. Any other questions?" Blue asked.

"Smartass…." Night mumbled. Star walked over to the spell room door and opened it, only to be hit by a wayward… Spike?

"Spike—Mom? You're here? I told Blue Comet to—Dad? What are you doing to Blue Comet?! Put him down, he's my best friend!" Twilight said. Night dropped Blue like a sack of potatoes.

"Oof! Thanks for the soft landing, Mr. Sparkle." Blue said, rubbing his rear.

"Twilight, has Blue Comet… _done_ anything to you?" Star asked. Blue restrained himself from face-hoofing.

"What?! Mom! No! Blue is just a friend!" Twilight said. Star and Night quickly spoke to each other.

"As long as he's not trying to….. You know. We'll allow it. We trust you Twilight, not you though." Night said, giving Blue the death glare. Twilight's parents left after saying goodbye to their daughter and Spike.

"Well, they seem to like me." Blue said nonchalantly. Twilight was flabbergasted.

"Liked you?! They seemed to **despise** you! I think that if looks could kill—"

"I'd have to arrest you for murder Twi." Blue said with a straight face. Twilight blushed like mad before Blue broke out into a laughing fit.

"You jerk." Twilight said, beginning to laugh along.

"You two make such a cute couple." Spike said, totally killing the mood. Blue and Twilight looked at each other and turned to the small dragon.

"We are _**not**_ dating."


	4. Chapter 4: Mare In The Moon Part 1

**SXB: I would like to thank all of my reviewers and followers and favorite…ers? Meh. Well, here it is; Episode One: Friendship Is Magic part 1! Blue's going to re-discover his incredible speed, agility, and jump capabilities! ONWARD WITH THIS EPIC!**

**Silver: sonicXblossomfan doesn't own anything except Blue Comet's form and some plot devices. Note: This is lightly different form the original Ep. 1.**

**Sonic: WARNING! This contains one sided SonDash from this point on. She will not be like Amy Rose.**

**(Update: 08/14/2012): TatlTails, you had a point. These seemed more like slides then scenes, so I did my best to work that out. As for Lon Lon Ranch theme, I felt it would fit Sweet Apple Acres. I return your brohoof; **(\**. And thank you for the constructive criticism, it helps. I hope you enjoy the revised version.**

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This isn't good!" Twilight said flipping hundreds of pages. Blue Comet quickly dodged all of the flying books without thinking.

"Twi, calm down, what's eating ya?" Blue asked. Twilight sighed.

"I just recently discovered an ancient evil, Nightmare Moon, is going to return during the Summer Sun Celebration." Blue was shocked.

"We better warn the princess." Blue said in shock.

"I already did, Celestia thinks I'm just being paranoid. Also, we're going to a town called Ponyville to oversee preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. We leave in a few minutes."

Twilight, Blue, and Spike sat in a chariot, being pulled by two Pegasus Celestial Guards.

(Play **Klonoa 2 - Volkies Song**)

"Did I ever tell you that I could jump up the balcony at the Library?" Blue said, trying to lift Twilight's spirits.

"You can?" Twilight asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, I saw the balcony and my mind screamed; JUMP UP!' So I did. It was a little too high, so I ran up an incline, and wall jumped the rest of the way up. It was pretty awesome. " Blue said nonchalantly. Twilight was about to say something else, but Spike cut her off.

"Hey! We're here!" Spike said.

"Princess Celestia also said I should try and make some friends while I'm here. The fate of Equestria doesn't rely on me making friends!" Twilight quickly went over to the Pegasi Guards.

"Thank you sirs." They nodded with appreciation of her thanking them (A rare occurrence).

(Play **Alex S. - Party With Pinkie**)

Blue noticed a pink mare walking up the street towards them.

"Just try." Blue said indicating the mare. Twilight sighed, slightly smiled.

"Uh… hi?"  
"GGGGAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSPPP PPPPPPPPPP!" the pink mare jumped into the air and sped away….strange, she was an earth pony…

"Well…" Twilight said.

"That was… _interesting_. Blue said. "What's the first stop on the list?"

"Check the food, Sweet Apple Acres." Twilight, Blue and Spike easily found the large apple farm on the outskirts of Ponyville.

(Play **Ocarina of Time Lon Lon Ranch Theme Orchestrated (ZREO)**)

Blue, Twilight, and Spike walked onto the quaint ranch.

"Nice place." Blue said.

"WELL HOWDY! Ah haven't seen y'all before, that must mean you're new in town. My name's Applejack! What's yours?" asked an orange earth pony in a Stetson. Blue smiled.

"I'm Blue Comet, this is Twilight Sparkle, and this little dude is Spike." Blue said. Applejack smiled.

"Welp, it's always nice to see new faces in Ponyville. What can Ah do ya for?"

"Princess Celestia has sent us to check on the food for the Summer Sun Celebration." Twilight said, finally taking control. Applejack nodded and walked over to a triangle and began to ring it.

"SOUPS ON EVERYPONY!" Soon they found themselves surrounded by ponies with apple related Cutie Marks. Applejack listed off the name of everypony within a second, the three newcomers only hearing the last three.

"…..This here is Granny Smith, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom." Blue took one look at Apple Bloom and fainted.

"What?" Apple Bloom asked, "Did Ah do something?"

"C-c-c-cuteness….overload…." Blue said, not getting up. Twilight facehoofed and kicked the downed Earth Pony.

"Ow! Alright, alright. I'm up! Celestia!" Blue said, standing up.

"Well the food seems to be in order, if that's the case—"

"Ya mean ya'll aren't stayin'?" Apple Bloom asked giving Twi and Blue puppy dog eyes.

_Damn that's cute._ Blue thought. Twilight caved and accepted a chance to try **EVERYTHING**. After sampling the food, Twilight, Blue, and Spike waved goodbye, and continued on their task.

(Play **City Escape MEGAMIX [A Generation of Escape]**)

"What's next?" Blue asked rubbing his distended stomach. Twilight looked at a list.

"There should be a Pegasus named Rainbow Dash clearing the sky." Blue looked at the sky and noticed the abundance of clouds.

"Somepony call for the Fastest Flyer in all of Equestria?" asked a rainbow maned, cyan Pegasus.

"Are you supposed to be clearing the sky?" Twilight asked.

"Because this is a pretty lousy job." Blue said.

"WHAT? I COULD HAVE THIS SKY CLEAN IN 10 SECONDS FLAT!" Rainbow Dash said, angry with Blue's insult.

"Prove. It." Blue said with a shit smirk. Rainbow Dash quickly flew around clearing the sky; unfortunately, she knocked Twilight and Blue into a puddle of mud. Beside the fact they landed on top of the other, they were dirty as all get out.

"10 seconds flat…. Oops *giggle* Here lemme help." Rainbow Dash said, trying not to laugh. The Unicorn and Earth Pony blushed before Blue looked up.

"WATER!" Blue Comet was out from under the cloud before Rainbow had bucked it. Twilight sat there unamused and did I mention soaking wet?

"Sorry, lemme—what the?" Rainbow dash asked as a blue tornado spun itself around Twilight.

"BLUE CYCLONE!" Blue yelled out as he stopped, showing a puffy haired Twilight.

"My bad, a lil to fast." Blue was about to fix it when Rainbow Dash landed in front him.

"How did you—"Rainbow was cut off by Blue jumping over her. "You guys are awesome! I can't wait to hang out with you again! Hey Blue boy! Don't be a stranger!" Rainbow winked and flew off as she realized she promised to help Pinkie with something. Blue blushed and Twilight sighed as they continued down the road. The three travelers soon found themselves at Town Hall.

(Play **Rouge The Bat Theme - (The Mystery Of The Night/ Fly In The Freedom)**)

"What's next?" Spike asked.

"Decorations, a Unicorn named Rarity." Blue said reading off the list. The three entered the town hall to see a white Unicorn looking at many colored ribbons, unsure of the color.

"Holy—how do my spines look? Are they straight?" Spike asked, hearts floating around his head.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Rarity said.

"Hello?" Twilight asked.

"One second, I'm 'in the zone' as it were." Rarity gasped as he found a red ribbon.

"Perfect. Rarity, you have out done yourself. Now, how may I—DEAR CELESTIA! Your mane! Your tail! Come with me immediately!" Rarity grabbed Twilight and ran out the door, Spike and Blue not far behind.

*At the Carousel Boutique*

"So… Where are you from?" Rarity asked, having fixed Twilight's mane and tail and now forcing her into an outfit.

"C-A-N-T-E-R-L-O-T." Twilight said, barely able to breathe.

"CANTERLOT? You simply must tell me everything! Especially how you got such a fine young stallion." Rarity said, looking from Twilight to Blue. Blue and Twilight were redder then an apple.

"We're not dating, we're just good friends." Twilight said. Rarity shook her head.

"Well, Rarity, it's been a time and a half. But we have to go, stuff to check on." Blue said. Rarity nodded and waved goodbye.

(Play **Dawn of Mana OST - A Mysterious Forest**)

"Last item and pony on the list, Music and Fluttershy." Spike said. Blue nodded. Twilight's ears perked up.

"What's that sound?" Twilight asked. She headed towards the sound, followed by Blue. They found a butter yellow Pegasus conducting birds.

"Hello?" Blue ventured. The Pegasus 'eep'ed in fright and flew into a bush. Twilight hit Blue upside the head.

"Everything seems taken care of here. Let's go Spike." Twilight turned. Fluttershy jumped out of the bushes, knocking Blue and Twilight away.

"Oh my goodness, a real, live, baby dragon."

"Hiya. The name's Spike! Nice to meet cha'!" Spike said.

"You can talk! That's amazing." Fluttershy didn't stop talking to Spike, until he had told her his whole life story.

"Well, that was fun but we must be going. Nice talking to ya!" Blue said waving goodbye.

(Play **Dubstep Dishwasher By The Living Tombstone**)

"SURPRISE! I'm Pinkie Pie and I threw this party just for you! When I saw you three in town I realized that I've never seen you before which means that you have no friends here and now you have lots and lots of friends!" Pinkie said in a blur, the five other ponies they had met appearing next to her. During this time, Twilight had poured herself a drink. Oddly, her face became red and her mane caught fire. Spike picked up the bottle and Blue almost died of laughter when he saw it was a bottle of hot sauce.

"Why is there hot sauce here anyway?" Spike asked.

"Duh! For the cupcakes" Pinkie said, pouring the spicy condiment on one to demonstrate its deliciousness.

*A few moments later*

Twilight groaned and put a pillow over her head.

"All the ponies in this town are CRAZY!" Twilight screamed. The door opened revealing Spike, who was wearing a lampshade, and Blue.

"Hey Twilight, come out and join the party!" Spike said invitingly.

(Play **Super Ponybeat The Perfect Stallion (Euromance Mix)**)

"No thanks Spike." Twilight said looking downcast. Blue ushered Spike out of the room and shut the door.

"Yo, Twi. Is there something wrong?"

"I just feel a little bummed out that Princess Celestia doesn't believe me. All the signs are there; I've checked and double checked. I'm right and—"Twilight stopped midsentence as Blue wrapped his front legs around Twilight. She blushed from the sudden contact. Blue let go and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I believe ya. When NightMare Moon comes, we can take her. Trust me!" Blue said, holding his hoof out for a brohoof. It was Blue's turn to blush as she hugged him.

"Thanks Blue. That means a lot to me." Twilight said snuggling closer. Blue smiled and returned the hug. Twilight gave Blue a quick kiss on the cheek, causing Blue to blush profusely.

* * *

**SXB: Note- That was a friend kiss Twilight gave Blue. I've gotten friend only kisses before.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Mare In The Moon Part 2

**SXB: I fixed a few issues with Chapter 4, now, with no further delays, Chapt. 5!**

* * *

(Play Sonic Unleashed - Chu Nan Night)

When Blue Comet awoke, he felt a warm body at his side. He turned over and stiffened. Twilight was curled up next to him a soft smile on her face. Blue looked around for a way to wake her up. None was found. He softly nudged her.

"Twi? Yo, Twilight?" Blue nudged a bit harder, Twilight's response was to wrap her hooves around Blue. He was glad she couldn't see him blush. Blue sighed in silent resign. He decided the only way to wake her up was to yell.

"YO! TWILIGHT! WAKE UP!" Blue shouted. Twilight's eyes fluttered open slowly. Her eyes widened as she realized that her hooves were around Blue.

"Hiya." Blue said with a straight face. Twilight quickly jumped out of the bed and blushed.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." Twilight said. Blue waved it off.

"It's cool, we better get moving." Blue, Twilight, and Spike headed towards Town Hall.

(Play Isle Delfino Theme)

"I've never been so excited! Well there was that one time when I saw you three and I was all like; GGGGGGAAAAAAASSSSSSSSPPPPPPP P! But then again, what could top that?" Blue facedhoofed. Pinkie Pie had tagged along with the unicorn, earth pony, and dragon.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts. May I have your attention? I am proud to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration! Here she is the pony that gives us the Sun and the Moon, Princess Celestia!" Mayor Mare said. Rarity pulled back the curtain to revel nopony standing there.

"What the?" Blue gasped. Twilight looked to the moon and gasped as she noticed the silhouette on the moon was missing.

"Oh is she playing Hide-And-Seek? I love that game!" Pinkie said, ignoring the seriousness of the situation.

"She's gone!" Rarity said.

"Ooh! She's good." Pinkie said. Suddenly a dark mist swirled around the room and pooled on a balcony. It shifted until it was in the form of a dark alicorn wearing light blue armor.

(Play NightMare Night by MicTheMicrophoneZero and the WoodenToaster)

"Hello my little subjects. It is so nice to see your faces after so long." Said the mysterious alicorn.

"Do you not recognize me? After being gone for a thousand years, does my crown no longer count?" the alicorn continued on an evil rant. Twilight felt Blue tense up. Turning to her friend, she was shocked by the look of pure animosity he had for this alicorn. Blue Comet started running towards the alicorn. He jumped off of Applejack and onto Rainbow Dash. Everypony not riveted by the sight of the alicorn of darkness, were treated to a show of uninhibited speed as Blue left a virtual trail of fire behind him.

*crack*

Everypony gasped at what had just happened. A large red mark was coming into view on the alicorn's face. Blue Comet stood on the balcony railing, holding his hoof down. The alicorn looked at him as if he was crazy.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHO I AM?!" she was shocked as Blue back flipped, scissor kicking her in the process, and landed on the ground.

"Nope." Blue said the look of animosity still on his face.

"I know who you are!" Twilight said, "You're The Mare In The Moon; NightMare Moon!" NightMare Moon began to laugh evilly.

"Correct. Enjoy this day My Little Ponies, for it will be your last. THE NIGHT WILL LAST FOREVER!" Twilight, Blue, and Spike shared a concerned look, a look full of animosity, and a look of fear. Respectively.

(Play Seven Rings In Hand (Fairytales In Trance) by Bentley Jones)

*Back at the Library*

Twilight tucked Spike into bed and went down to join Blue, who was searching franticly through books. Suddenly the door burst open and Rainbow Dash tackled the purple Unicorn. Blue jumped in surprise.

"How do you know so much about this NightMare Moon character? How do we know you're not working for her?" Applejack had to forcibly remove the blame flinging Pegasus from the poor Unicorn.

"Calm down sugarcube. She don't know any more than us, right?" Before Twilight could respond suddenly Rainbow Dash was yelling again.

"And you! You used me and Applejack as spring boards! Not cool! And you made me look bad! You looked cooler than me!" Rainbow Dash said to the blue Earth Pony. Blue Comet shrugged.

"Sue me. I don't know why I did that. All I know is that I hate overpowered villains, especially when they start to monologue." He stated. Rainbow Dash huffed. Twilight shook her head.

"Blue, help me find the book on the Elements Of Harmony." Twilight said searching.

"I found it!" Pinkie called. Twilight rushed over, knocking the Earth pony away.

"What? How?"

"It was under E!" Pinkie said bouncing past. Blue shook his head. Twilight quickly read the Elements of Harmony aloud.

"Come on! We can't waste any time! We need to stop NightMare Moon before she covers all of Equestria in eternal night!" Blue said. The seven ponies ran the way Blue remembered seeing the ethereal form of NMM go.

"STOP!" Blue stumbled, Twilight crashing into his rear.

"Why?" Blue asked. Rainbow Dash pointed at the forest ahead.

"That's the Everfree Forest!" Twilight gasped. Blue scratched his head with a hoof.

"Never heard of it. Why is it so bad that you had to stop me from entering it?" Blue asked.

"It's not natural; the clouds move by their selves." Rainbow Dash said.

"The animals take care of themselves." Fluttershy interjected.

"And the plants tend to themselves!" Applejack finished.

"Also, extremely dangerous creatures live in the Everfree Forest." Blue smiled at the last part.

"Freaky nature, dangerous animals, and one pissed off alicorn-goddess? That's an adventure I can sink my teeth into! Let's go!" Blue's abundant enthusiasm slowly infected everypony but Twilight. Five of the ponies rushed in, fired up by Blue. As they rushed in, Blue fell back to where Twilight was walking.

"Twi? You alright? You seem kind-a…. apprehensive." Blue gave his best friend his biggest smile. Twilight weakly returned it.

"I guess I'm just a little scared. That's all." Blue smiled.

"If it gets to scary, just hold my hoof. I'll be right beside you the whole time." Twilight smiled, and nodded and they ran to catch up with the rest of the ponies. Rainbow Dash decided to take the time to scare the living daylights out of Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie with a scary description of Everfree. What the seven ponies didn't see was a cloud of magic that envelopes the cliff and breaks it off. Blue jumped back, landing on safe ground, Rainbow grabbed Pinkie and Fluttershy grabbed Rarity. Twilight was hanging off the edge, Applejack trying her best to hold on.

"Let go sugarcube." Twilight's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?"

"Trust me." Twilight sighed, closed her eyes and let go. She screamed….. until she noticed that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were holding her up.

They set her down and they continued for a moment until they were confronted by a large lion with dragon wings and a scorpion's tail.

"A manticore!" Rainbow yelled.

"We have to get past it!" Twilight said. The creature launched itself at Rarity and tried to slash her. Fortunately, Rarity ducked. She popped back up and kicked it in the face.

"Take that you ruffian!" she said. It roared at her, turning her mane into a mess of spit and hair.

"My hair! *gasp*!" Rarity ran from the glaring beast.

"Wait." Fluttershy whispered in her quiet voice. Applejack jumped on its back and rode it like a bucking bronco.

"Yee-haw! Get-a-long lil doggy!"

"Wait." Fluttershy cried, a little louder. The manticore finally bucked her off. Applejack crashed into Rainbow Dash, knocking the Pegasus down. They landed next to Blue Comet.

"All yours partner." Blue nodded and tried to think of a plan. Suddenly an idea came to him. He began to focus his very being into a small area. Small blue spheres of aura swirled around him. Twilight's jaw dropped.

"Wait!" Fluttershy cried, almost audible.

"READY... GO!" Blue ran straight at the manticore… only for it to smack him away.

"Blue Comet!" Twilight yelled. She, Applejack, and Pinkie rushed the manticore.

"WWWWWAAAAIIITTTTT!" Fluttershy screamed, throwing herself in front of the three charging ponies. Fluttershy walked over to the large chimerical beast.

"Aw, you're just a big hurt kitty; aren't you?" Fluttershy said after the creature revealed a small thorn in its paw.

"Now, this might sting a little." Fluttershy quickly pulled the thorn out of the creature's paw, everypony tensed to jump in and save her; only to be surprised as it began to lick Fluttershy.

"Awww…." She said giggling. Blue could have face faulted right there. The six ponies ran past, Blue grabbing Fluttershy on the way by.

"Fluttershy, how did you know that would work?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy smiled.

"Sometimes you just gotta try a little kindness." The seven ponies continued their journey; not noticing the thorn turning into miasma and flowing into the trees nearby. The moonlight and starlight became darker and darker making it quite difficult to see. The girls and Blue took closer notice of the trees and were scared shitless, frankly. Twilight's hoof wrapped around Blues. Suddenly they all looked over to Pinkie, who was making funny faces at one of the terrifying trees.

"Yo! Pink! You crazy?" Blue asked. Pinkie giggled.

"Oh, you guys."

_When I was a little filly and the sun was going ddooooowwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnnn!_

"Please tell me she's not-" Twilight asked.

_The darkness and the shadows; they would always make me fffffrrrrrooooowwwwnnnn!_

"She is." Blue commented.

_I'd hide under my pillow, from what I thought I saw_

_But Granny__ Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears aaaaaaaaattttttttt aaaalllll_

_She said; 'Pin-kie you gotta stand up tall; learn to face your fears._

_You'll see that they can't hurt you_

_Just laugh to make them dissapeeeeeaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!'_

_Ha-ha-ha._

The six ponies gasped in shock when the face on the tree disappeared.

_Sssssoooooooooooo!_

_Giggle at the ghosties_

_Guffaw at the grossly_

_Crack up at the creepies_

_Whoof it up at the weepies_

_Chortle at the kooky_

_Snortle at the spooky_

_And tell that big, dumb, scary, face to leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH AHHA! Ah…._

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAU UUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH HHHHH_

All seven ponies fell on their back laughing. Blue and Twilight took the short time to notice that they were still holding hooves and had the manners to be embarrassed. The seven ponies continued on their journey. They soon came across a stream which was thrashing crazily.

"I hate water…" Blue said shivering. The ponies looked around as their heard crying.

"What a world, what a world!" said a large purple sea serpent with an orange hair and mustache combo… well_ half_- mustache.

"Excuse me sir, why are you crying?" Twilight asked, trying to courteous as always.

"Well, I don't know! I was just sitting here, minding my own business; when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke _whisked_ past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off! And now I look simply horrid!" said the serpent, throwing himself back into the water.

"Pension for the dramatics." Blue said under his breath as he dodged the wave of water that soaked the others.

"Seriously?" Rainbow asked.

"That's what all the fuss is about?" Applejack added.

"Well, of course it is! How can you be so insensitive? Oh, you look at him, such lovely luminescent scales." Rarity complimented.

"I know." The serpent responded.

"Your expertly quaffed mane."

"Oh, I know! I know!"

"Your fabulous manicure."

"*gasp* Its sooooooo true!"

"All ruined without your beautiful mustache."

"It's true I'm hideous!"

"I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected." Blue was surprised by the serious look on Rarity's face. Rarity pulled a scale of the serpent's stomach a simply lopped off her tail. This action caused the serpent to faint. Rarity took her severed tail and tied it to the remains of the moustache.

"OOoooOOH! My moustache! How wonderful!" said the serpent.

"You look smashing." Rarity complimented.

"Uh… didn't cutting off your tail, which was quite pretty by the way, bother you at all?" Blue asked. Rarity waved the question away with her hoof.

"It's fine darling; short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back." Rarity said.

"So would the mustache." Rainbow whispered to Blue, who shrugged.

"Hey! We can cross—wah!" Twilight was attempting to cross when the serpent used his back to make stepping stones.

"Allow me!" he said, grateful to the ponies for helping his fashion emergency.

(Play Throw It All Away by Everett Bradley (Theme of Shadow))

As the seven ponies were walking a sudden pressure filled the air.

"Hey girls do you feel—"Twilight turned to see why Blue had stopped talking only to find the earth pony was gone.

"Blue? Oh no! He's gone! Quick girls! We have to find him."

*elsewhere*

"Ugh. What hit me?"

"I did. Now, get up." Blue jumped at the unfamiliar voice. It was coming from a black and red striped pony standing next to him.

"Who are you?!" Blue asked backing away. The striped pony shook his head.

"Who I am is not important. That is important." The striped pony was pointing to a green gemstone atop the clawed hand of a chimera statue. Blue regarded it with some suspicion.

"What is it?"

"The key to your memories." That caught Blues attention.

"Alright. What's the catch?" Blue asked. The pony smiled.

"As sharp as ever I see, hedge—pony. Get the Emerald, without using Homing Attack or Bounce." Blue wondered what in the name of Celestia was Homing Attack or Bounce was but he knew how to get the gem. Blue ran towards the opposite wall, as soon as he reached it, he shifted his momentum to carry him up the wall. Using a burst of speed he ran across the ceiling and snatched the gemstone.

"Like that?" Blue asked holding the gemstone in his hoof. The pony smiled.

"I will allow you one question. Ask it now."

"Who are you? To me, that is."

"I'm Shadow. I am your Rival and the Ultimate Life form. Now, I will teach you a unique ability. Focus on your friend, Twilight, I think her name was. Say 'Chaos Control' and focus your soul into the Chaos Emerald; that gemstone you are holding." Shadow stood back and smirked.

"CHAOS CON—" Blue disappeared in a flash of light.

*back with the others (Play Zelda OoT - Lost Woods Orchestra)

"-TROL!" Everypony jumped in surprise as Blue appeared out of a flash of light and energy next to Twilight.

"Blue!" Twilight glomped (anime for tackle hug) the earth pony.

"What happened to you?" Rainbow Dash asked. Blue sighed and told them the whole story.

"Blue, this gemstone contains unimaginable power!" Twilight said, her magic scanning the emerald.

"Yeah. What happened while I was gone? This isn't where I left." Blue noticed, the girls quickly related the encounter with the ShadowBolts. Blue was impressed by Rainbow Dash's loyalty. The seven ponies continued their journey and entered the castle.

"There they are!" Twilight said pointing at rocks. The pegasi got them down while Blue stood watch.

"Twi, I'm no mathematician, but aren't there _six_ Elements of Harmony? I count five." Blue noted.

"The book said when the five are gathered the sixth will be revealed. And something about help from the purest form of chaos. But that's just silly. How can chaos help harmony?" Everypony agreed.

"What in the hay is that first part supposed to mean?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know, but I have an idea." Twilight said.

"Stand back, she's about to attempt magic!" Blue said. Twilight closed her eyes and began focusing her magic.

"Common now ya'll. She needs to concentrate." Applejack said. The six remaining ponies left Twilight to her magic, but Blue watched through a window. Twilight filled the stones with her magic. Blue gasped as a blue tornado picked up the Elements. Twilight jumped at it and was teleported away.

"Oh hay naw! Chaos Control!" Blue said anger boiling over. He appeared in the room next to Twilight, much to the surprise of NightMare Moon.

(Play Kingdom Hearts II OST - One-Winged Angel)

"I admire your tenacity my little ponies. But it is pointless." NightMare gloated. Twilight snorted and pawed the ground, Blue following suit. They charged at NightMare Moon. Twilight charging magic, while Blue used the magic sphere ability again.

"You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" NightMare charged at them. She was surprised that Twilight teleported past her, but more surprised when Blue collided with her.

"I hope you realize; the good guys always win." Blue said with his teeth grinding. NightMare stared back.

"How? How are you doing this? How can you preform LightSpeed Attack?! Who are you?!" NightMare asked. Blue smirked.

"I'm Blue Comet! And I'm just full of sur—prises?!" Blue said as NightMare teleported and knocked Twilight away from the Elements. Blue and Twi gasped as the Elements fizzled away Twilights magic.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" NightMare Moon reared up and brought her front hooves down, destroying the Elements.

"NO!" Blue said angrily. Twilight's ears turned down.

"She's up here!" Twilight turned at the sounds of the five other ponies.

"No is right Blue. You didn't destroy the Elements. They were right here all along. Applejack, when you honestly told me that I would be okay. Fluttershy with the manticore. Pinkie with the trees. Rarity with the sea serpent. And Rainbow with the ShadowBolts. I realized how happy I was to hear your voices. I realize that you are all my friends!" As Twilight said this, the destroyed pieces of the Elements circled around the girls creating necklaces, while Twilight got a tiara.

"Hmph. You are still missing the essential component. The power of Chaos!" NightMare said. Blue held up the Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos... TORRENT!" a large blast of pure Chaos energy dispersed from the gemstone and added itself to the rainbow blast coming from the six ponies.

"No, no, NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" NightMare Moon screamed as she was blasted.

* * *

Blue shook his head as he stood. He noted the small alicorn where NightMare Moon once stood. He walked over to her. When he saw her Cutie Mark, there was no doubt in his mind that this was the missing princess Luna. While the Elements were greeting Princess Celestia, Blue decided to wake the Princess of The Night.

"Princess Luna?" Blue asked tentatively, the alicorn stirred.

"Gah! Who art thou?" Princess Luna asked.

"Sister. This is Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. If not for them, you would still be NightMare Moon. They used the Elements Of Harmony—"

"And this Chaos Emerald." Blue cut Princess Celestia off midsentence. Luna's eyes widened at the sight of the Emerald.

"We see. We thankest thou for thy help in sealing away the foul NightMare Moon." Suddenly, to the surprise of all gathered here, Luna broke out in tears and hugged Celestia.

"I missed you so much big sister!" Luna sobbed.

"I missed you too."

Celestia, Luna, The Elements, and Blue walked back to Ponyville, where they were greeted by a large progression. Spike ran up, hugged Twilight and high clawed/hoofed Blue.

"Twilight." Celestia said. Twilight looked away from her newfound friends.

"I guess I'll have to go now huh?" Twilight asked sullenly. Celestia smiled.

"Spike, take a note. I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree; Twilight Sparkle is to stay in Ponyville and send me reports on friendship." Twilight 'squeed' at this news. Her friends quickly jumped to her side. Twilight noticed Blue sitting off by himself. She pulled from her friends and told them to hold back.

"Blue? Are you alright?" Blue sniffled and smirked.

"Yeah. It's just… I guess you won't wanna be friends anymore, now that you have them." Blue jumped when Twilight and the rest of the Elements hugged him.

"Blue, you are my friend! That won't change."

"And now you're our friend too Blue." Rainbow said, lightly punching his arm. Blue smiled. His life just got a lot better.

(Play MARILYN MANSON :: This Is Halloween)

A familiar black and red pony watched this display of friendship.

"Well, well, well. You never cease to amaze me hedgehog." A flapping of wings brought his attention. He turned to see a small gryphon that couldn't be older than Applebloom.

"How is it going Shadow? Any memories returning?" Shadow shook his head.

"No Tails. I almost let his true form slip. I caught myself, fortunately. How is Knuckles doing?" Tails sighed, running a claw through his head feathers.

"Alright, I guess." Shadow looked back to Blue Comet and The Elements.

"Let's hope he remembers, before Chaos is no longer Controlled."

* * *

**SXB: Sorry it took me so damn long. What Episode should I do next? Either The Ticket Master, Griffon The Brush Off, or Boast Busters? You decide. So long!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The Ticket Master

**SXB: Aaaannnnddd I'm back with the Ticket Master. I must say TatlTails, you always seem to have a point. I fixed what I could to make 5 seem less disjointed. Also, I'm glad you like the appearance of Tails and Shadow. SonicMXnologin; It was a joke off of Chaos Control and an allusion to Season Two's opener. Well, in the words of Sonic/Blue Comet; Blast Away!**

**Silver: sonicxblossomfan owns nothing but the idea. Am I going to be in this?**

**SXB: I have the story planned out and I couldn't fit you in there. Sorry.**

* * *

(Play Ocarina of Time Lon Lon Ranch Theme Orchestrated (ZREO))

Applejack looked back to wait for Twilight and Blue Comet to catch up. The all had a pair of saddle….baskets. (?) Spike was pulling apples one at a time from Twilight's bag, disapproving of each one.

"Thanks for the help y'all. I bet Big Macintosh that I could get all of the Golden delicious in the barn by lunch time, if Ah win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of granny's girdles. Hahahahahaha!" Applejack said. Blue chuckled at the thought of the large stallion in a girdle.

"No problem Applejack, but I'm glad the goal is lunch time. All this hard work is making me hungry." Twilight said.

"I know, right?" Spike said, throwing an apple onto Twilight's head which bounced off and hit Blue as well. The both glared at him. Spike smiled sheepishly.

"Spike, dude. You can't complain. You've been lounging on Twi's back all day while we worked." Blue pointed out.

"Exactly! You three took so long I missed snack time. Not to mention the time that was wasted with Twilight ogling Blue!" Spike retorted. Twilight gave him a death glare and blushed. Blue waved it off.

"Hay, you can't blame a mare for checking a stallion out, especially if he's been working. It's like how a stallion has a hard time not checking out a mare that's just been swimming." Blue said. Twilight's stomach growled.

"He- he. I guess we better get some food." Twilight said, she then looked confusedly at Spike as he continued to pick out apples, disapproving of each one.

"Ah-ha!" Spike said, showing off a delicious looking apple.

"Spike that looks delici—" Twilight was cut off by Spike devouring the apple.

"Bro, not cool. Sweet merciful Solaris!" Blue exclaimed as Spike suddenly burped up a green flame that whirled and formed a letter.

"Solaris?" Applejack asked. Blue shrugged.

"Celestia's old man."

"It's a letter from Princess Celestia!" Twilight said. Spike cleared his throat and unrolled the scroll.

"Hear ye, Hear ye. Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia Of Equestria is pleased to announce the Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot on the 21 first day of—" Blue interrupted.

"Skip to the good part." Spike nodded.

"Cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle plus one guest." The mares gasped and looked at each other, speaking in unison.

"The Grand Galloping Gala!"

(Play MLP:FiM Official Extended Opening (English))

* * *

The mares continued to fangasm about the Gala while Blue and Spike pantomimed touching their uvula's to make themselves vomit, suddenly, Spikes cheeks filled up as if he was about to barf. The flames transformed into a pair of golden tickets.

"Look! Two tickets!" Spike said.

"Thank you master of the obvious…" Blue muttered.

"Wow! Great! I've never been to the Gala, have you Spike? Or you Blue?"

"No and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want any of the girly frilly fru fru nonsense." Spike said.

"Nah. Mares have asked me, but I preferred to spend a night with my best friend then go to some giant party." Blues reason was enough to make Twilight blush.

"Thank you, Blue. As for you Spike; come on, a dance would be nice." Twilight jumped when Applejack suddenly came out of frigging nowhere.

"Nice? It's a heap good more than just 'nice. Ah'd love to go. Lands sakes, if Ah had an apple stand set up, everypony would be trying to taste a little until the cows came home. Do ya have any idea how much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? Why, with all that money we could do a heap of fixin' up 'round here. We could replace that saggy old roof, and Big Macintosh could replace that saggy old plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy old hip! Why I'd give my left hind leg to go that Gala." Applejack said.

"Incoming." Blue said, dodging a familiar, rapidly descending, Pegasus.

"Are we talking about the Grand Galloping Gala?" RD asked.

"How did you here that from—never mind." Blue decided it was better not to question.

"Rainbow Dash, you told me you were too busy to help harvest apples. What were you busy doing? Spying?" Applejack asked.

"No, I was busy. Napping. And I just happened to hear that you have an extra tick-et." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, but—" Twilight was about to protest except Dash cut her off.

"YES! This is so awesome! The WonderBlots preform at the Grand Galloping gala every year! I can see it now." While Rainbow Dash had her fantasy; Twilight was busy having one of her own.

*Twi's Gala fantasy*

* * *

_Twilight sat at a table in the Gala, alone and depressed. _

_ "Is this seat taken?" Twilight looked up and gasped. Blue Comet was dressed in an elegant vest that took Twilight's breath away._

_ "Of course not! Please Blue, sit, sit! I could use some friendly company." Twilight said. As Blue was about to sit, a slow song started. His ears turned and his hoof tapped to the beat. A sly smirk crossed his face._

_ "Can I have this dance?" Twilight blushed and nodded. Not knowing how she knew how to dance. As the dance grew to a close, Blue leaned closer._

_ "Twi?"_

_ "Yes, Blue?"_

_ "There's something I've been meaning to do…." Twilight's heart rate increased._

_ "W-what?" Blue began leaning closer and closer to her, eyes closing. Twilight began to mimic this._

* * *

Twilight's fantasy was rudely interrupted by the sound of Blue having to break up an unnecessary hoofwrestling contest over the ticket started by Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"AJ! RD! This is completely pointless. They're Twi's tickets, and she'll pick who her plus one is! Now stop squabbling like a pair of fillies. Now, Twi. In my opinion, whoever has the best reason to go should get it. Right?" Blue said. Twilight looked unsure, wanting to make that fantasy a reality.

"Well—" Twilight was cut off as RD and AJ began listing their reasons that they should go.

"Ulp. Those are good reasons….. What do you think Twilight?" Blue asked. Twilight noticed her stomach growling and took that to her advantage.

"Well…. Look at that! I. Am. Starving. And I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach. Blue, Spike! Let's go!" Twilight quickly left.

(Play Kid Icarus Uprising Music - Main Theme)

Twilight, Blue Comet, and Spike arrived back in town after a few moments.

"So, who are you giving the ticket to Twilight?" Spike asked. Twilight sighed.

"I don't know Spike. I wanna ask a certain somepony, but I don't want to offend my friends."

"But I can't think of anypony who can think when hungry. Where should we eat?" Blue asked. Suddenly the two ponies and dragon were talked by a pink blur.

"GASP! BATS! BATS! BATS ON MY FACE! HELP! Wait, these aren't- TICKETS TO THE GRAND GALLOPING GALA?!" Pinkie was about to burst into song, but Blue stuffed a hoof into her mouth.

"Lemme make a synopsis. It's a big party and parties are your thing." Blue released Pinkie.

"Thanks Twilight! This is the bestest gift ever!" Pinkie said looking deep into Twilight's eyes.

"Well... actually..." Twilight was attempting to explain. Spike picked up the tickets only to be surprised by a gasp from Rarity.

"Are these what I think they are?" Rarity asked. Blue swore he was gonna bust an artery.

"Yes, yes, yes! Twilight's taking me to the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot!" Pinkie said before Blue, Spike, or Twilight could correct anypony. Once again; Rarity gasped.

"The Gala? I design ensembles for the Gala every year. But I've never had the opportunity to attend. Oh, the society, the culture, the glamor. It's where I truly belong. And where I'm destined to meet him!" Rarity said, a twinkle in her eye. Blue rolled his eyes and facehoofed.

"Him... who?" Pinkie asked.

"Him. I would stroll (it sounded like stall, I strongly hope to Solaris that she said stroll and her Victorian accent was bucking with my ears) through the Gala and everypony would wonder; Who is that mysterious mare? They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little ole' Ponyville—" Blue began to tune out Rarity's fantasy as he was having one of his own.

*Blue's Gala fantasy*

* * *

_Blue stood on the outskirt of the dance floor at the Gala, fiddling with his tie._

_ "Note to self; I hate regular ties." he murmured._

_ "Yo, Blue? That you?" Blue looked up and was breathless at the sight of Rainbow Dash in her dress._

_ "Hi Dashie, sup?" Blue stammered out, attempting to keep his cool. RD giggled._

_ "Sup, BC? Havin' fun?" Rainbow asked, scooting closer to the Earth Pony. Blue blushed as he scooted closer as well._

_ "Not really, but it got better once you started talking to me." Dash giggled._

_ "You know, Blue. There's only one reason I came to the Gala with you."_

_ "That would that be?"  
_

___"For this." RD leaned closer to Blue, eyes closed, lips slightly parted. Blue gulped and began to mimic her._

* * *

Just as Twilight's was interrupted, Blue's was too.

"Twilight! I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she could 'party' and prevent me from meeting my true love! How could you?! Hmph." Rarity turned in a huff. Suddenly a white rabbit snatched the tickets from Spike, which elicited a "Hey!" from the young drake. The rabbit ran up Fluttershy and leaned over into her line of view to show her his catch.

"Oh, Angel. These are perfect." Fluttershy said.

"Hey, listen girls. She still haven't decided who to give the extra ticket too yet." Blue almost had a heart attack when Pinkie and Rarity were all he could see.

"She hasn't?" They said simultaneously. Pinkie's face was one of disappointment, while Rarity's was one of joy.

"Hmm... Excuse me, Twilight? I'd just like to ask, I mean if it would be alright, if you haven't given it to somepony else—" Fluttershy was cut off by Rarity.

"You? You want to go to the Gala?" Rarity asked.

"Well... no." Fluttershy said. Angel kicked her.

"Yes, or actually kinda." Blue was actually planning to listen but was pulled away by Rarity.

"Blue darling, what are your plans if Twilight were to give you the extra ticket?" Blue blushed.

"What? Give me the extra ticket? Gurl stop actin' so cray cray." Blue said. Rarity gave him a look.

"How stupid do you think I am? I can spot a love struck pony from a mile away." This statement struck Blue like a buck to the stomach.

"Woah! I'm not in love with anypony!" Rarity looked at him.

"Darling, you look at Rainbow Dash as if you had never seen a mare in all your recollection. I figured you to be more into the sporty type, like Dash—"

"Look. I may actually be in love with Dash, but can we discuss that later?" Blue said. Rarity decided to drop the subject, but hold him to what he said.

"Gee, Fluttershy. It sounds beautiful?" Twilight said.

"Wait just a minute!" Rainbow Dash was standing atop a building.

"Rainbow Dash. Were you following me?" Twilight asked accusingly.

"No! I mean yes. I mean maybe! Look, it doesn't matter! I couldn't risk a goody-four shoes like you giving away that ticket to just anypony." Rainbow Dash said.

"Wait just another minute." Applejack said, appearing out of nowhere in particular.

"Applejack! Were you following me too?" Twilight said, now genuinely concerned.

"No... Ah was following this one!" Applejack said pointing at Dash. "To make sure she didn' try any funny business. Still tryin' to take mah ticket."

"Your ticket?" Dash asked incredulously.

"But Twilight's taking me!" Pinkie said. Suddenly everypony was talking at once. Twilight curled into a ball, a natural instinct. She felt as if her friends were backing her into a corner.

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!" Blue screamed out, his eyes glowing red.

"And then I said 'Oatmeal are you craz-." Pinkie stopped. Twilight cleared her throat.

"Thank you Blue. Girls, there is no use arguing-"

But Twilight—" Rarity attempted to interrupt only to stopped by the sight of Blue Comet's still red eyes.

"This is my decision and I'm going to make it on my own. And I certainly can't think straight with all this noise." Twilight's stomach decided to take this time to remind Twilight of its lack of food.

"Not to mention hunger. Now, go on. Shoo." Twilight said. Everypony sulked off, muttering incoherently.

"And don't worry! I'll figure this out!" she called after them. She turned to Blue and sighed.

"Somehow..."

* * *

(Play Kingdom Hearts II Music - 1000 Heartless Battle)

"Spike, I don't know what to do! All of my friends have really good reasons to go to the Gala." Twilight said. Spike shrugged and stuffed hay fries in his mouth.

"Fo... cho vo oo vanna cake?" (So... who do you wanna take?) He asked. Twilight sighed.

"I'm not entirely sure why, but I wanna take Blue. Maybe it's just because he's the only colt my age I hang out with." Twilight said.

"*gulp* I heard that Blue Comet is dating Rainbow Dash." Spike said, sipping his drink. Before Twilight could retort the waiter called to her.

"Madam, are you planning to eat your lunch in the rain?" Twi looked at him as if he had three heads.

"It's not raining- What the?" Twilight looked around to notice the fact she was the only dry pony.

"Hello Best Friend Forever that I've ever ever had! Enjoying the sunny weather?" RD asked from the single hole in the cloud cover.

"WATER!" a cobalt blue blur sped past.

"Rainbow Dash... what are you doing?" Twilight asked suspiciously.

"I just thought the most generous, smartest pony shouldn't get rained on so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep her dry so she can dine in peace." RD explained.

"SUCK UP!" said a blue blur as it speed past again.

"You aren't trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing extra special favors are you?" Twilight accused. Rainbow Dash quickly put on an innocent face.

"Me? No, no, no. Of course not." she insisted. Twilight remained incredulous.

"Come on, I'd do this for anypony." Twilight looked about and noticed the rain soaked ponies and one blue blur.

"He-he-he..."

"Rainbow! I am not comfortable accepting unwanted favors from unwanted favors, so I would appreciate if you just would close up that rain cloud right now." Twilight scolded.

"Ugh, fine..." RD said zipping up the cloud.

"Thank you." Twilight forgot that once the cloud was sealed rain soaked her thoroughly.

"*gasp* Twilight. It's raining!" gasped Rarity.

"No, really?" Twilight retorted.

"You must come with me before you catch a cold!" Rarity said, grabbing Twilight. Spike walked after them and pondered to himself.

"I wonder what Blue Comet is up to..."

*With Blue Comet*

* * *

(Play Sonic Adventure 2 Battle: Goodbye Chao)

Blue continued to dodge the raindrops at sonic speeds when he came to a sudden stop, he didn't know why, but he did. Once sound itself had caught up to him he heard what made him stop, the sound of a little filly crying coming from an alley. He trotted down the ally slowly and noticed at the end there was a cardboard box surrounded by pictures of RD, the Wonderbolts and a scooter in serious dis-repair.

"Hello? Anypony home?" Blue asked the crying stopped.

"Are you here to laugh at me too?" asked a small, yet indignant voice.

"What? No way... Who are you? And why are you crying?" Blue asked, coming closer to the box. A young, orange coated and purple maned Pegasus filly walked out of the box. Her lavender eyes were red from tears.

"My name is *sniff* Scootaloo, I'm an orphan and I don't know how to fly... But that doesn't give anypony the right to laugh at me!" Scootaloo said angrily, tears beginning to flow again.

"Hey there. Shhhh... It's alright. If it makes you feel any better, I have amnesia. So I don't even know if I have parents." Blue said, sitting next to the filly. She blinked, calmed down, and looked up at the cobalt Earth pony.

"Really?" she asked, a small smile on her face.

"Totally. Hey, I'll tell you what. I like your style kid. How about I adopt you?"

(Play I'll Fly Higher- Scootaloo's Theme)

"R-really?! You mean it?!" Scootaloo asked happily. Blue Comet chuckled lightheartedly.

"Yeah, also... Is that a picture of Rainbow Dash?" Blue asked, pointing to a well, hoof-drawn, picture of the rainbow-maned Pegasus.

"Yeah...? Why?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'm a good friend of hers, and I think she'll like your spunk." Scootaloo's eyes widened exponentially.

"YOU SERIOUS?!" Blue nodded and 'eeped' when the orange Pegasus filly glomped the Earth pony.

"You're the best... What's your name- DO YOU NOT HAVE A CUTIE MARK?!" Scootaloo asked surprised out of her wits. Blue Comet smirked.

"My name is Blue Comet! Fastest Earth pony in all of Equestria! And no little pony. No. I. Don't." (SXB: Get it? Zim. Look it up.) Blue said. Scootaloo glomped the Earth pony once again.

"That means we can work together to find our special talents! This is gonna be so awesome!" Scootaloo gathered her things and the trotted into Ponyville.

* * *

(Play Empire City Hubworld-Day)

Blue Comet and Scootaloo trotted into City Hall and approached the receptionist.

"Hiya, who would I need to talk to adopt this little filly here?" Blue asked. The receptionist looked at Scootaloo.

"Hello Scoots." she said friendlily. Scoots smiled in response. "Go and speak with the Mayor, she isn't doing anything important." the receptionist said, pointing at a door.

"Thanks!" The Earth pony and Pegasus walked in where Mayor Mare was reading a book.

"Hello, Blue Comet. Scootaloo? What are you doing here?" Mayor Mare asked. Scoots just smiled.

"I'd like to adopt Scoots here. Where do I have to sign?" Blue asked. Mayor Mare smiled and pulled out a pen and a scroll.

"Just fill out the information below."

Name: Blue Comet

Special talent: Unspecified

Place Of Residence: Oak Branches Library: Ponyville Chapter

Nobility: Associate Member of the Elements Of Harmony

Action Of Form: Adoption of Scootaloo.

"This all seems in order. Well, Scootaloo, you may now address Blue Comet as 'Dad,' if you wish." Scootaloo hugged Blue tightly as they left City Hall.

(Play Kokiri Forest- LoZ: OoT)

Blue Comet and Scoots trotted back to the library.

"That's odd... the lights are off." Blue attempted opening the door, to no avail.

"*Sigh* We'll have to teleport. Hold on. CHAOS CONTROL!" Blue and Scoots disappeared in a flash of light. The re-appeared inside just as the main light went back on revealing the RD, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, AJ, and Fluttershy standing on the second floor. Twilight was on the ground panicking about how she was unable to chose who to give the ticket to.

"We're sorry." The girls said in unison. Twilight smiled.

"Spike. Take a letter. _Dear Princess Celestia, I feel that if all my friends wish to go to the Grand Galloping Galla, but I cannot bring all of them, I'd prefer not to go at all. That is why I am returning the Tickets. Your Student, Twilight Sparkle._ Send it Spike." Spike burnt the letter and the smoke trailed out the window. The girls gathered around for an group hug. Spike pantomimed uvula touching again and spewed up another letter.

"That was fast..." Blue said.

"_My Dearest Student Twilight, Why didn't you just say so? Here are seven tickets to the Galla. Six for the girls and one for you Spike._" Spike read as the Seven tickets floated magiclly to a pony and one dragon.

"Why don't you get one, Dad?" Scoots asked Bule. The Cobalt pony shrugged. Spike coughed up a second letter.

"_I almost forgot. One for Blue Comet and his new daughter, Scootaloo. I'm very happy for you both._" Spike read quizzically. The two tickets floated over to their owners.

"Cool!" Scootaloo said joyfully.

"Aw yeah! This is happenin!" Blue said. He suddenly noticed everypony's teary eyes.

"What did I do?" Blue asked. Pinkie was the first to speak.

"You adopted that Pegasus orphan?" Blue gave Scoots an affectionate noogie.

"Yeah." Blue said.

"Aww!" The girls said, giving Blue a group hug. Blue couldn't help but notice how RD had gotten the closest to him in the hug.

"He-he."

* * *

**SXB: FORGIVE ME MY OH SO LOYAL FAN-BASE! FOR I HAVE FAILED YOU! I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! I have decided to go in order with the episodes leaving out any not Mane 6 centric and the insanity episodes. Also! For bearing though my pleading, here is a secret scene containing Shadow, Tails and everyone's favorite knucklehead!**

* * *

(Play Take It Back By Miracle Of Sound)

The black and red Zebra smashed his hooves onto the table.

"Damnit! Where is he! He'd said he'd be here!" Shadow spat angrily. Tails flipped another page in his files.

"Calm down Shadow, I'm sure he'll be here any minute now." Said the small gryphon. A mound of dirt appeared and out popped a red-dog like creature. Except it was extremely hominid, wearing a brown vest and a cowboy has with several stars on it (His OVA hat),

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." said the Diamond Dog.

"It's fine Knuckles." Tails said.

"Did you find the Chaos Emerald?" Shadow asked. Knuckles held out the red Chaos Emerald for the others to see.

"Perfect. Tails, your _sister_ is coming to Ponyville in a few days... I think you should join Gilda on her visit...Whaddya say?" Tails grinned.

"Why didn't you suggest that sooner?"

* * *

**SXB: Secondary Authors Note- WHO TOLD ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS MY IDEAS?! IT WAS THE MONKEY WASN'T IT?! I hate that monkey! Whatever. Up next, Griffon (Gryphon) The Brush Off! Also, what other Sonic Character should appear out of these 5: Silver, Omega, Vector, Fang, or Chaos. You decide. One vote per reviewer, please!**


End file.
